As cameras have become smaller and more portable and equipped with transmission capabilities, the practice of sharing photographs and videos has become much more common. Often images are shared in real time environment. Images are now recorded not only in formal settings, but also in the midst of sporting and recreational activities such as hunting and fishing. Two difficulties in taking photographs during recreational activities are the desirability of holding the camera steady so that the resulting images are not blurred, and the need to be able to take photographs and videos while the photographer's hands are occupied with other apparatus aside from the camera.
A particular endeavor of this type is the sport of archery which requires the archer to use one hand to grasp the bow and the second hand to draw the arrow. For a photographer, these constraints make it impractical hold a camera while drawing and releasing arrows. Therefore it is not practical to simultaneously shoot arrows and record photographs manually. In order to facilitate a wide variety of photographic apparatus, numerous attachments have been developed to permit mounting of cameras to bows, and most commonly to compound bows. In addition mounts have been designed for use with other hunting equipment such as firearms and on fishing boats. However, various limitations to these devices make them either awkward to attach, or inadequate to attach a diverse selection of cameras at appropriate positions on a bow. Prior art devices are either time consuming to attach or provide limited flexibility such as only one or two planes of rotation or no articulated joints or brackets to permit the camera to be offset or aligned with the direction of the arrow when mounted at different attachment points.